10 massacres d'Aventures
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Recueil Aventures] Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas ça le nom du défi ? J'ai pas signé pour ça moi ! Je suis pas venue ici pour souffrir okay !
1. Aventurier préféré

_Bonjour ! Maintenant que j'ai internet, je vous présente ma réponse aux 10 jours d'Aventures, lancé sur Twitter. N'hésitez pas à participer, vous pouvez encore le faire :) Le principe est simple : dix thèmes, dix textes ! Voici celui d'hier et d'aujourd'hui à la suite. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme mais jeudi et vendredi ça va être chaud ^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :D_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **JOUR 1 : AVENTURIER PREFERE**

Les rideaux noirs s'ouvrent sur une scène de la même couleur, seulement illuminée par des bougies mourantes. Au centre du plateau, une jeune femme au manteau rouge et à l'air fatigué se tient debout, un micro devant elle, devant un immense écran passant des photos en boucle.

« Bon, j'ai la flemme de faire un texte, alors je vais faire cette cérémonie dans mon cerveau. C'est les dix jours d'Aventures, Internet a planté toute la journée et il faut faire vite. Que les cinq glandus au premier rang se lèvent, je dois décider lequel d'entre vous est mon préféré. »

Cinq personnes se lèvent, hésitantes, sous les murmures de la foule. C'est que la personne qui leur adresse la parole n'a pas l'habitude d'être tendre avec eux et ils craignent profondément pour leur vie. Ces cinq personnages en bavaient depuis deux ans déjà.

« Alors... Voyons voir. Shin, déjà. Assieds-toi. T'es bleu et ton caractère est trop difficile à définir, t'es sérieusement le personnage le plus chiant à utiliser dans les fanfictions. C'est pour ça que tu ne meurs jamais. Mais ton tour viendra. Un jour. Mais t'es chou. Et évite de chialer, j'en ai marre de vider des rivières de ma tête. »

Le bleu s'assoit, visiblement soulagé.

« Ensuite... Théo, assis. Je sais, t'es adorable et je t'aime très fort. Mais je sais pas, t'es pas ma tasse de thé en ce moment. Et puis t'es devenu gentil dans la saison 4. J'avais confiance en toi ! Comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ?! T'as intérêt à redevenir un gros bourrin dans la prochaine saison ou sinon... Tu vas tâter de ma plume, tu m'entends ! C'est pas possible ! »

Le paladin, vexé, quitte la salle en boudant, abandonnant ses trois derniers amis à leur sort. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait dans la dernière saison.

« Balthou'. Ah, mon petit Balthou'. Tu sais que je t'aime bien. Mais ton créateur m'a fait un câlin et c'est inacceptable, assis. »

Balthazar resta un instant bouche bée et s'exécuta, lui aussi vexé.

« Alors, là ça va devenir compliqué. Mais bon, on va calculer au nombre de fanfics pour ce classement. Mani, ta maladresse est adorable mais vraiment trop chiante à décrire. Tu sais que j'ai mis quatre heures juste pour trouver comment décrocher ta langue d'une stalactite ?! Et en plus en m'inspirant de Spirit, l'étalon des plaines. Voilà, tu me mets la honte en me forçant à révéler que la moitié de mes personnages sont inspirés de dessin animé. Monstre sans cœur ! Ah et au fait, je devais offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'Homme à la Rapière, ne cherche plus Clem, il l'a mangée. »

Mani, horrifié, fonce vers la sortie en hurlant et pleurant comme un enfant, sous les rires sadiques de la maîtresse de cérémonie. Elle reprend son calme et tourne son regard vers Grunlek.

« Heureusement que t'es cool et que t'as un background intéressant. Continue comme ça et peut-être que je te rendrais ton bras un jour. Gentil Grungrun. T'as gagné la compétition, t'es mon aventurier préféré. Tiens, trophée ! »

Elle jette une espèce de bras en métal en cristal qui frappe le nain de plein fouet et lui fait perdre connaissance.

« … AH. Bon bah, s'il meurt, dites à Mani qu'il a gagné, je retourne bosser ! Salut ! »

Elle fuit dans les coulisses sur ces mots.


	2. Antagoniste adotesté

**JOUR 2 : CES MECHANTS QUE L'ON ADORE**

« Pssssst ! »

Balthazar se figea, ralentissant l'allure pour laisser le groupe s'éloigner. Cette voix, cette manière d'interagir dans sa vie sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait et quand, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Profitant d'un instant inattention de Théo, le mage s'engouffra dans le buisson sifflant, blasé. Un homme d'âge mûr au bouc finement taillé se trouvait là, assis dans la boue, ses vêtements nobles déchirés de tous côtés. Le cadet posa une main sur son front, prenant un instant pour analyser la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Papa ?

\- Ne parle pas si fort, fils, elles sont encore dans les parages ! »

Enoch Lennon, l'extravagant père de Bob, semblait réellement paniqué, ce qui attira considérablement l'attention de son fis. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment son père mais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas son état normal. Sur ses gardes, il mit ses sens en alerte, cherchant à capter un danger quelconque. Hormis le bruit du vent, rien ne lui revint. Le père du mage tira soudain son bras vers le bas, le forçant à plonger lui aussi dans la boue. Le cadet tira une grimace de dégoût en constatant que l'état de sa robe était misérable. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à la nettoyer le matin même, ce qui avait agacé Théo qui avait beuglé qu'ils étaient en retard et que ses habitudes de gonzesse ne faisait que les ralentir.

« Papa, tu vas m'expliquer ? grogna le mage, mécontent.

\- J'étais dans un village de nonnes, en vacances.

\- Dans un... Quoi ?!

\- Chut, continua t-il, en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Il y a une gamine qui était séduisante comme le diable, je me suis fait passé pour toi, j'ai couché avec et maintenant elle est enceinte et elle veut ta mort. Enfin ma mort. Nos morts. Surtout la tienne, j'avais pris ton apparence physique, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Des nonnes de quelle église ? »

Enoch se gratta nerveusement la tête, embarrassé.

« C'est ici que ça se complique, ce sont des nonnes dragonnes.

\- Tu as couché avec un dragon ?!

\- Elle avait forme humaine ! Et puis je savais pas que les démons pouvaient s'accoupler avec d'autres espèces. Et puis tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais eu la même réaction que moi. Ne mens pas, je t'ai déjà surpris bourré dans une chambre de taverne en train de faire du charme à ton ami demi-élémentaire qui m'a supplié de prendre la forme d'une femme pour te divertir.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tu ne veux pas non plus savoir que tu m'as embrassé, c'était embarrassant. »

Des voix féminines leur parvint aux oreilles. Enoch se releva, fit un grand sourire à son fils, puis se tourna vers une énorme dragonne.

« Il est juste là, je l'ai trouvé se cachant dans cet arbuste et lui ai dit que c'était très mal élevé. Fils, bonne chance !

\- Va en enfer !

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Le maître des ténèbres disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant sa descendance face au dragon. Il sourit hypocritement, se releva, souleva sa robe et se mit à courir en hurlant après Théo.


	3. Personnages secondaires

_C'est parti pour le troisième jour ! Aujourd'hui, nous mettons à l'honneur la meilleure de tous les PNJ : Eden. Enfin, plus ou moins. Désolée d'avance pour le meurtre de votre santé mentale xD N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu !_

 **JOUR 3 : PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES**

Les fesses confortablement posées sur le visage de Shin se débattant sous elle, Eden avait décidé de ne pas bouger, défiant les aventuriers de la déloger dans un long grognement sourd. Elle n'était pas bête, elle avait entendu son maître parler de partir dans une ville et donc l'abandonner derrière. Elle savait pertinemment que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'allait plus les revoir pendant six mois parce que ces glandus accaparaient toute l'attention sur eux.

Mais pas cette fois ! C'était elle la véritable héroïne de cette aventure, c'était elle qui méritait d'avoir un jeu de rôle à son effigie ! Pas ces quatre abrutis incapables d'aller aux toilettes sans tomber dans des ronces sur un troll sur un dragon. Cette fois, l'heure de la révolte avait sonné.

En voyant Grunlek agiter un bout de poulet devant son nez, sa colère redoubla. Sans prévenir, elle se leva sur ses pattes arrière et posa ses pattes sur sa taille.

« Nan, mais tu me prends pour qui là ? Je suis une louve, pas un caniche ! Marre de ce truc bleu qui pue qui vole mon coin pipi la nuit ! Marre de ce mage qui est incapable de toucher quelqu'un avec une boule de feu ! Et puis vous savez quoi ?! J'en ai marre de risquer ma peau pour des abrutis incapables de se soigner eux-même ! Si vous m'aviez laissé bouffer Bragg comme c'était prévu, on en serait pas là ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour souffrir ! Nan mais allô quoi ! »

Elle avança sur ses deux pattes, devant les aventuriers bouche bée. Elle posa une patte accusatrice sur Grunlek qui tomba sur les fesses.

« Et toi là ! T'es sérieux ?! Un repas par jour, j'ai une tête à manger un lapin par jour ?! Si je te ramène des lapins, c'est pour que tu me les cuisines, pas pour que tu les donnes à ces crétins. Ils veulent manger, ils vont chasser eux-même ! Et puis c'est n'importe quoi ! Des lapins ça se mange chaud, c'est débile de les dépecer, il reste plus rien dedans ! Et tu te dis cuisinier ?! T'as un problème, mon gars. Et d'ailleurs, puisque tu ne le demandes pas, les puces, elles étaient dans ta barbe, pas dans mes poils ! Alors avant de porter des accusations démesurées, lave-toi derrière les oreilles dans la rivière ! »

Elle passa une patte sur son pelage, releva les oreilles et la queue haute et se retourna.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui dirige ce camp et qui vous montre comment survivre. Demain, vous allez tous me retirer ses vêtements et aller chasser vos propres proies vous-même, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! »

Grunlek se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il chercha Eden des yeux. La louve le dévisageait intensément, inquiète.

« Ah Eden, j'ai rêvé que tu étais pas très gentille. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Gentille bestiole. »

Il la tapota sur la tête. Quand soudain, Eden lui bouffa la main.

« Nan mais t'as cru que j'étais ton caniche ou quoi ? Je dormais et tu m'as réveillée! »

Grunlek poussa un cri horrifié et partit en courant dans la forêt. Et on ne le revit plus jamais, ni lui, ni Eden.


	4. Maître du jeu

_Bonsoir ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire hier donc je recycle de vieux textes, tant pis xD De toute manière, beaucoup de personnes n'étaient pas encore là quand j'ai sorti cette connerie donc c'est legit xD_

 **JOUR 4 : LE GENIE DE LA BARBICHETTE**

Il était une fois un grand et beau Maître du Jeu qui s'appelait Mahyar Shakeri. Cependant, ce Maître du Jeu avait une faiblesse énorme, dont il tenait sa force. En effet, Mahyar avait beau être grand et beau, il était cruel et sadique, et tous les enfants fuyaient devant lui lorsqu'il les gratifiait de son sourire éclatant (sponsorisé Colgate White Plus) et légèrement effrayant, qui poussait les mioches sans nom à fuir en hurlant comme des fillettes. Mahyar avait conscience de ce pouvoir diabolique, et, contrairement à tous les contes où le héros cherche à se débarrasser de ce cadeau empoisonné, lui, il adorait ça.

Partout où il allait, un sourire, et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est par ce procédé habile que le grand, beau et sexy Mahyar Shakeri arriva à la tête du Royaume. Il était un dictateur extrêmement dur. Tous les habitants de son pays lui devait une fidélité sans faille, tous les hommes devaient porter des boucs, même ceux qui n'en avait pas, ce qui se révéla très problématique pour les personnes n'ayant pas de barbe. Il fit construire une pyramide à son nom, littéralement, il y a écrit "Mayar" dessus, parce que l'architecte a oublié ce foutu "h" qui n'est là que pour la décoration. D'après la légende, l'architecte a fini broyé dans la gueule des tigres de compagnie du Maître.

Cependant, notre Maître du Jeu s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout avoir était tellement prévisible que même ses dès prenaient la poussière. Il avait envie de changement, que quelque chose se passe de travers, n'importe quoi. Mais rien. Les jours passèrent, et toujours aucun signe de problème. A croire qu'il était devenu le dictateur parfait et que personne n'essayait de le tuer ?! Mais ils sont tous stupides dans ce pays ou quoi ?!

Un matin, alors qu'il coiffait son majestueux bouc devant l'un des deux cent cinquante miroirs composant sa salle de bain - il les avait compté un jour, parce qu'il s'ennuyait- il sentit une résistance. Il retira le peigne et frotta son bouc une fois. Une fumée étrange l'enveloppa. Il le frotta une deuxième fois, une voix caverneuse se mit à hurler, il le frotta une troisième fois, et quelque chose tomba sur le rebord du lavabo.

En s'abaissant, Mahyar se rendit compte qu'en face de lui se tenait une petite personne, tout petite personne, haute de la taille d'un pouce, et lui ressemblant étrangement. Le petit homme s'inclina son bouc brillait étrangement.

"Vous... Vous êtes qui ? demanda le grand Mahyar, assez surpris.

\- Je suis Mahyar. Le Génie de la Barbichette, répondit le petit Mahyar, avec un léger accent, russe ou polonais, impossible de savoir."

Mahyar réfléchit un instant. Dans Aladdin, le génie offrait trois voeux. Peut être que...

"Tu es là pour exaucer mes voeux ?

\- HEIN ?! Nan mais tu m'a pris pour ton esclave ? Je suis coincé dans les poils de ton bouc depuis des millénaires !

\- Mais je n'ai que trente...

\- OUI, et c'est bien suffisant ! Tu crois que je suis là par plaisir ? C'est irrespirable là dedans !"

Il pointa le bouc du Maître du Jeu de son petit doigt presque aussi fin que... Euh... Le petit bout de papier invisible, là, sur le bureau de l'auteure. Il pointa Mahyar d'un doigt accusateur.

"J'accuse Mahyar Shakeri de m'avoir enfermé dans sa barbichette pendant un millénaire entier, et je décrète que c'est fini !"

Soudain, le petit Mahyar se mit à grandir, alors que le grand, beau et sexy Mahyar rapetissait à vue d'oeil. Une fois à taille humaine, le petit Mahyar devenu grand attrapa le grand Mahyar devenu petit et le jeta dans sa barbichette.

"On échange les rôles. Tu deviens la conscience maléfique, et je domine le tout. Joyeux millénaire de torture Mahyar."

Et le génie de la barbichette quitta la salle de bain dans un rire maléfique.

Fin.


	5. Maître du jeu - 2

_Et en bonus, un second petit recyclage de texte, parce que je savais pas lequel choisir xD_

 **INVOCATION**

La fanbase d'Aventures était aujourd'hui réunie pour tester une nouvelle expérience. Oui, parce que, voyez-vous, pour embêter Mahyar, nous sommes prêts à tout. TOUT. Assis en cercle, les fanfiction writers observaient Myfanwi, les yeux ronds. Elle était debout, au centre du cercle, et tenait un livre dans les mains. Il s'intitulait « Comment invoquer Mahyar Shakeri en … étapes. » Elle l'avait trouvé dans une vieille boutique, dirigée par un abruti qui disait se nommer « Harri Péteur » ou un truc dans le genre. Ce n'était pas important. Elle l'avait tué de toute manière à coup de hache. Mauvaise journée. Elle ouvrit le livre.

 **Étape 1 : Soyez plusieurs, vous devez vous positionner de telle sorte à faire la forme d'une homard.**

« Hein ? S'exclama Koschei. Il veut qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Un homard, répéta Myfanwi. On doit faire un homard. »

Les membres de la fanbase se mirent en position. Gryf décida de faire les antennes, en se couchant contre Ezechiel, les jambes écartées. Hakukai et Temtaranne se plièrent deux pour faire les pinces. Le reste de la fanbase se dispersa sur le corps, les pattes et la queue. Un très beau homard en effet. Tous avaient l'air un peu stupide, mais passons.

 **Étape 2 : Lancer 1D100 et faire un succès critique. (1 chance par personne)**

Gryf lança le dès le premier, et fit un magnifique cent. Suivi de près par trois quatre-vingt dix-huit d'Hakukai, Rubéale et Kimisukiro. Ezechiel fit un cinq, se rapprochant déjà plus. Missy fit finalement le chiffre béni, le un, qui fit soupirer tout le monde de soulagement.

 **Étape 3 : Danser la Macarena tout en maintenant la position du homard.**

« Si je retrouve l'abruti qui a écrit ça, grogna Hakukai, j'vous juste qu'il va le payer. »

Et toute la fanbase se mit à faire la Macarena, difficilement, en se donnant tantôt des coups de coudes, des coups de jambes, mais le homard fut maintenu.

 **Étape 4 : Trouver des poils de bouc authentiques, et les placer au centre du homard.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Missy, qui hocha négativement la tête, en protégeant farouchement un petit sachet plastique. Ces poils, elle les avait récupéré au péril de sa vie, à la Wazabi, en tirant innocemment sur le bouc du MJ qui avait perdu à « Je te tiens tu me tiens par la Barbichette ». Myfanwi tendit la main.

« Donne les poils de bouc.

\- Mais... Mais c'est MES poils de bouc d'abord !

\- Allez, on va jamais terminer cette invocation sinon ! Puis tu pourras en tirer sur le vrai.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Myfanwi récupéra les poils de bouc et les plaça au centre.

 **Étape 5 : Mettre une goutte de sang sur les poils de bouc.**

« Gryyyyyyf ? Tu veux perdre un doigt ?

\- Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?!

\- T'es pas drôle, lâche. »

Elle prit un couteau, s'ouvrit un doigt et versa un peu de sang sur les poils, tout en bougonnant des trucs à propos de découpage de têtes et autres obscénités.

 **Étape 6 : Dire vingt fois le nom de Mahyar en se touchant la tête, l'épaule droite, l'épaule gauche, le ventre, vos genoux, vos chevilles et chacun de vos orteils.**

Une cacophonie de « Mahyar » résonna dans la pièce alors que tout le monde commença à faire les manœuvres nécessaires pour invoquer le Maître des Dès.

Et contre toute attente, un immense nuage de fumée noire apparut, remplissant entièrement la surface du homard. Les Fanfics Writers reculèrent par réflexe. La fumée gardait la forme d'un homard. Puis soudain, elle s'évapora, laissant place à un Mahyar choqué, habillé uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille, puisque le monsieur était, quelques secondes plus tôt sur le point d'aller se laver, CHEZ LUI. Il dévisagea intensément les personnes tout autour de lui, choqué. Puis son regard buta sur le livre, aux pieds de Myfanwi. La demoiselle était trop psychologiquement perturbée, comme la majorité des fanfiction writers, pour agir.

« Vous avez vraiment fait les six étapes ? Demanda Mahyar, visiblement choqué.

\- Oui, répondit Gryf, le visage rouge à cause de l'effort. Ou de la tenue de Mahyar, allez savoir.

\- … Vous êtes la fanbase d'Aventures ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Koschei.

\- Il y a que vous pour faire ça. Bon... Si vous me filez un pantalon, je vous fait une partie de JDR.

\- Lance un dé pour voir si tu as du pouvoir ici, répondit Myfanwi sur un ton de défi. »

Il attrapa le dé qu'elle lui tendait, puis, tout en retenant la serviette d'une main, lança le dé. Cent. Sourire psychopathe de Myfanwi vers la serviette de Mahyar.

« Non. Nooooooooon, ne me lance pas ce reg... »

La serviette tomba, choquant à tout jamais les fanfiction writers. Mahyar Shakeri avait un caleçon bisounours.

 _Et voilà pour cette fanfiction totalement... Craquage psychologique. Je suis désolée XDDD Ou pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur ce bordel général, et désolée si vous êtes actuellement décédés. Je vous offre un patpat général et on se retrouve très vite pour Royaume en Perdition ou un OS sur Bob, semi-dépressif comme vous les aimez :3 Bisouilles !_


End file.
